Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electromechanical transducer element, a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
An image fondling apparatus, such as an inkjet recording apparatus, may include an electromechanical transducer element to displace a displacement plate constituting a wall surface of a liquid chamber to discharge liquid from the liquid chamber through a discharge orifice, in accordance with a drive signal.
For example, an electromechanical transducer element is proposed in which, for example, a lower electrode, an electromechanical conversion film having a structure of perovskite crystal such as lead zirconate titanate (PZT), and an upper electrode are laminated one on another.